Thank you
by Republic-of-Yolossia
Summary: Because Tsvetan could always count on one person to brighten up his day. robul, fic trade


_For showmethestarsin221b; hope you like it! (And sorry it's late)_

…

_Tsvetan- Bulgaria_

_Alin- Romania_

_Anton- an oc (I couldn't resist adding him)_

…

Tsvetan gave another sigh, poking at his uneaten breakfast: the stone-cold tea, slightly sour pot of yogurt and stale biscuits. The world outside was drizzly and grey, rain attacking the window lazily whilst stormy clouds frowned on him from above. High on the wall opposite him, a clock sat, the second hand spinning smugly in circles, every tick like a gunshot in the silent room. Eight-thirty. He was late for work, again.

Not that Tsvetan particularly cared. The manager and co-workers at the supermarket were always hinting at how he'd be 'let go' first if it ever came to job cuts. He always got snide comments when no one was looking anyway, about whatever aspect of his life took their fancy. It took every ounce of his resolve not to lose his temper sometimes, but there were bills to pay and people that would go hungry and cold if he was ever fired. That was the only thing really keeping him from quitting: his family. Little and odd as it was, it was Tsvetan's whole world.

Tsvetan couldn't help but wonder if he could get away with going back to bed and calling in sick. Heck, why did he even bother getting up and dressed in the first place? He'd much rather stay at home, warm and dry, snuggled up in bed with his family. No one would miss him if he did…

Nonetheless, that was not the sort of attitude that put food on the table.

Groaning, he pushed the plate further away from him, drumming his fingers on the wooden dining table as he glanced around the room, eyes scanning the photographs dotted around on the walls, mantelpiece and every table and shelf. They all seemed to follow a similar theme: him, his husband, Alin, and their son, Anton.

There was one of the two of them as teens, just finished school for the summer and cheering and jumping in their messy, sweaty uniforms, school bags abandoned on the pavement behind them; their wedding day, both dressed in smart suits and cutting a cake; at the beach, Tsvetan laying back and soaking up the sun whilst Alin glared under a large beach umbrella, applying sun cream thickly; their first photo with Anton, then a small baby, and Tsvetan holding him with a worried expression- he'd been so scared of dropping the tiny infant- whilst Alin just chuckled; Anton's first steps, cheered on by Alin who was on his knees next to the tot whilst Tsvetan took the picture; and the three of them at the park, funfair, swimming pool, anywhere really. There were ones of Alin and Tsvetan in bars, arms around each others shoulders sipping red drinks which had pretty much everything in them, grinning widely; snuggled in pyjamas; in front of famous landmarks on their occasional holidays; and at Halloween parties in over-the-top costumes.

The young man felt the corners of his mouth pulling themselves into a small smile. Even when they weren't there, the man and child he called his family could make everything seem… not as bad as it was.

Ever since they were teens, and Alin crashed into his life- quite literally- the eccentric kid brought colour, passion and joy into every aspect of Tsvetan's day like a whirlwind. Of course, Tsvetan himself was pretty 'unusual', as everyone said, but Alin had a new, fresh way of seeing the world and all it contained, constantly telling Tsvetan every thought that came into his head, even if it was 2 am on a school night. They sometimes stayed up all night talking about useless things on the phone.

Well, almost every thought; Tsvetan noted that they'd known each other for nearly five years before he had any notion of his friend's romantic feelings.

Alin Radacanu was a fascinating person. He could be mysterious and broody one minute, then completely childish and silly the next. The pair of them could be completely themselves around each other, and Tsvetan loved it.

Alin always put Tsvetan and Anton's happiness first though; sometimes, unfortunately, at the expense of his own. Tsvetan always had to watch him because of that, to make sure he was genuinely happy and not putting on a face. Hard work sometimes, yes, but relationships were meant to be hard work, right? However, that was probably what made it all worth while.

Tsvetan was positive he could put up with Alin bursting in late at night declaring that they needed to leave the country because he'd pissed someone off again- though they always turned out simple to resolve, with a forced apology from Alin- or Alin sometimes forgetting where he left Anton, a little more of a bother, as one of them was usually in tears before the baby crawled out from behind the curtains or wherever he'd been hiding. Yes, the entire world could crumble around them (and at points they felt like it had), and Tsvetan wouldn't care, as long as he had Alin and Anton.

He was roused from his thoughts by the sound of the door opening and shutting somewhere in the house. Ah, they're home.

'Hey, remember to take your shoes and coat off in the hall!' came Alin's voice, 'they're covered in mud! I told you you'd fall over if you ran around, but did you listen? Nope. You never listen!'

A few moments later, Anton bounded into the room, making a beeline for Tsvetan.

'Bashta!' cried the small three year old, climbing onto Tsvetan's lap.

'Morning Annie,' Tsvetan chuckled, ruffling his son's hair, 'nice walk?'

'Da!'

'You're still here?' Alin wandered into the room, staring at his husband in confusion before his eyes darted towards the clock, 'it's twenty to nine!'

'I'm thinking of calling in sick,' Tsvetan sniffed, 'now you two are here it'll be even harder to drag myself out that door.'

'You'll still have to.'

'I know. Rainy out?'

'Bucketing down.'

'See anything interesting?'

'Yeah, actually,' Alin pulled something out of his coat, 'few interesting rocks at the park. Look, this one's shaped like a dagger.'

'So it is,' Tsvetan squinted at the small stone in the other's hand.

'We're gonna paint them today!' Alin beamed, 'aren't we?'

'Yes!'

'You have fun then,' Tsvetan gave a small smile before pulling himself up, 'see you this evening.'

'I thought you were taking the day off!'

'Someone's gotta pay the bills.'

'I said I'd get a job,' Alin groaned, 'it's just… there's no vacancies anywhere!'

'I understand,' Tsvetan gave a warm smile, 'besides, someone needs to stay at home with the kid.'

'Of course!' Alin picked Anton up, stroking his hair.

'Try not to make a mess,' Tsvetan leaned forward, kissing them both on their foreheads, though Alin kissed him on the lips in return.

'Will do!' he called.

Tsvetan cast one final, sad look around the place. He wanted to stay and paint dammit! He wanted to stay inside and have fun and not be an adult anymore. Outside was grey and miserable but here it was noisy and colourful, filled with people he loved.

Steeling himself, Tsvetan walked into the hall and grabbed his coat.

…

'Hey I'm home!' Tsvetan blinked water out of his eyes as he shut the front door, dripping wet and shivering. He quickly removed his shoes, throwing his umbrella down next to them and shrugging off his coat. The whole day was crap. The journey was crap, work was crap, his co-workers were crap, and he missed the bus on the way back, forcing him to walk home in the pouring rain.

'You're late,' Alin entered the hall, a worried expression on his face, 'everything okay?'

'Yeah, fine.'

'Bashta!' Anton ran towards Tsvetan before head butting his father in the leg, 'up!'

Tsvetan chuckled, 'okay, but don't head-butt Bashta. I'm old, you know.'

'Hardly,' Alin laughed, 'but yes. Be nice Anton. Now show Bashta what you made for him.'

'Right,' Anton handed his father a large, flat stone, 'here!'

'Oh, what's this?' Tsvetan took the stone, grinning. It was a stick figure painted with broad, crudely drawn lines. Nevertheless, Tsvetan immediately recognised the mop of black hair and green eyes.

'Is my forehead really that big?' he squinted, turning the stone slightly.

'Tsvet, a three year old drew it…' Alin replied dryly, 'still, not bad, huh?' he ruffled the child's hair, giving Tsvetan a warning look. Anton was still waiting for his Bashta's answer.

'Not bad at all,' Tsvetan smiled warmly, 'I'll treasure it forever.' He stowed the rock into his trouser pocket for safekeeping.

'Treasure,' the boy repeated.

'Hey what are we still doing out here?' cried Alin, 'come in! Lets sit down for a bit, then it's bed time for you mister. It's nearly seven!'

'You talking to me or the kid?' Tsvetan smirked, following Alin into the sitting room and plopping himself down on the sofa, still holding Anton tightly. The youngster turned his attention to the telly, which was quietly playing children's programmes.

'To be honest, you look exhausted too,' Alin commented, sitting next to him.

'That's because I am,' Tsvetan yawned, as if to make a point.

'Wow you're making me feel tired too,' Alin glanced out the window at the still-heavy rain. A flash of lightning lit up the sky, closely followed by the low rumble of thunder. Anton immediately dived between his parents, hiding his face and whimpering.

'It must be close,' Tsvetan noted, stroking his son's back, 'hey, it's okay. It's just a little storm.'

'Scary!'

'We should get him to bed,' Alin said.

'No!'

Tsvetan sighed, 'would you like to sleep in our bed tonight?'

'Da!' Anton poked his head out again, grinning widely.

'Sneaky child,' Alin suppressed a giggle. Another flash of lightning lit up the room and Anton whined, eyes watery. 'Hey don't worry,' Alin lifted him up, smothering him in kisses, 'I'm here for you.'

'I'm scared too,' Tsvetan said slyly, inching closer and smirking.

'Aw, is Bashta feeling left out?' Alin planted a kiss on Tsvetan's forehead, 'Annie, give Bashta a kiss.'

'Okay,' Anton gave his father a sloppy kiss on the cheek, 'better?'

'Yes thank you.'

'Come on, pyjama time!' Alin hauled himself up, carrying the tot, 'before the storm gets any worse.'

'I'll get his toys,' Tsvetan added, 'he can't sleep without them.'

'Okay but only a few,' Alin warned, 'we'll be up to our necks in soft toys.'

'No!' Anton stared at Alin in horror.

Tsvetan laughed, 'don't worry Al; it's only a few.'

'Thirteen is hardly a few!'

'Oh shush,' Tsvetan jogged into Anton's room. It was probably the room they'd put the most effort into decorating. It was simple, yet cluttered with various cuddly toys, cars and dolls. Mainly cheap things from charity shops, but hey, they were in good condition!

Tsvetan grabbed the pile of cuddly toys at the end of Anton's bed: his personal favourites. Some of them were Tsvetan and Alin's from when they were children.

Wandering into the main bedroom, he found his family already curled up in their pyjamas on the double bed.

'Hey look! Your toys!' Alin grinned at the child, who clapped.

Tsvetan dumped them on top of the pair, burying them in tiny animals.

'I'm just getting changed,' he told them, 'be with you in a minute.'

'Yeah your trousers are still wet,' Alin noted, 'your jumper's a bit damp too.'

'I know,' Tsvetan tugged at the green turtleneck, 'I don't even know how that happened; I was wearing a coat!'

'You're calling in sick tomorrow,' Alin told him, 'they'll have no trouble believing you caught a cold in this weather. Then you and I are taking Anton to the park!'

'But-'

'No 'buts'!' Alin waggled a finger at him, 'you deserve a break. And I already promised Anton his Bashta would take him to the park too, right?'

'Please?' Anton stared at Tsvetan with large eyes, bottom lip sticking out.

'Oh I can't say 'no' to that face,' Tsvetan grinned, patting Anton's cheeks, 'fine. But I'm only taking one day off. Knowing you, you'd drag it out for a whole week.'

'We could say you have chicken pox!' Alin's face lit up at the idea.

'You tried that last month.'

'Scarlet fever?'

'People don't get that any more.'

'Haemorrhoids?'

'You're joking, right?'

'Fine,' Alin rolled his eyes, 'but you should at least start job searching too. You're unhappy at that place! There must be something out there for you!'

'I'll consider it,' Tsvetan sighed, picking his pyjamas up off the end of the bed, 'see you in a bit,' then he wandered into the bathroom.

…

'Al?'

'Yeah?'

'Thank you,'

'For what?' Alin propped himself up on his elbows, looking over the sleeping Anton at Tsvetan, confusion etched on his face. The three of them were curled up under the covers whilst outside the storm was still going strong.

'Everything, really,' Tsvetan replied sleepily.

Alin's frown deepened, unsure of how to reply.

'You have no idea what you do to me, do you?'

'I have no idea what you're _talking about_,' Alin replied.

'You always brighten up my day. Both you and Anton do. No one else would be able to put up with my weirdness like you do. Without you two I'd be some wacko living alone with a pet snake or something.'

'Likewise,' Alin sighed, 'you have a heart of gold, Tsvet.'

'Thank you,'

'We could get a snake though,' Alin suggested, 'a little one. Anton would love it!'

'Maybe when he's older,' Tsvetan cringed, 'a toddler and a pet does not sound like a good mix.'

'Hey I had a pet spider when I was three!'

'And?'

'…I ate it,' Alin blushed, 'when no one was looking.'

'With the same mouth you use to kiss me?' Tsvetan pulled a face.

'Well I didn't exactly get a new one!' The pair burst into hushed, muffled laughter, covering their mouths to avoid waking Anton.

'So what are we doing tomorrow then?' Tsvetan asked.

'We're gonna get up early, I'll phone in sick for you, then we go to the park, play on the swings, get ice creams, climb trees, feed the ducks, then go home and have a nice dinner.'

'Sounds lovely,' Tsvetan snuggled closer, 'I guess we should get to sleep then if we're waking up early.'

'Right!'

'Goodnight then…'

'Night night!'

'And Al?'

'Yeah?'

'Thank you.'

'Thank you too.'

…

A sorry Stars, I tried to stick to the song but ended up straying… still, hope you like it!

And again, sorry it's late. Bloody heatwave puts my off using a laptop…


End file.
